Reflections
by chad15204
Summary: Distorting ourselves with stones that we cast. These ripples in life will soon fade away, and when the water calms we can see the reflections of ourselves for what we truly are and what we've done to shape that image.


**Chapter 1: Remembrance **

Warning: This story will not be in-character, and it will deal with mature content. Going to be an AU(Alternative Universe).

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Memories are often reminisced as life goes on. As time goes on people become more self-aware of things they didn't know before. This was true for Suzaku Kururugi. He had often thought back to his martial arts training; when he took it in his early teens. Suzaku had met many people in his training, most of which he had lost contact with. One of whom he had always wanted talk to—but never did—was a boy whose beauty was unmatched by anyone he'd ever seen. Beautiful wasn't nearly strong enough a word to describe this boy. A boy who practiced at the same martial arts dojo as Suzaku.

In the early teenage years of Suzaku Kururugi's life, he was filled with a lot of apathy and distaste for the people around him; he was cold and callous. Though one day when he was walking into his martial arts class, he spotted the boy he had seen many times before and stopped in his tracks, mouth gaping open. The boy was in a black button-up shirt with blue jeans on. These clothes truly brought out the natural beauty and gorgeous features of the boy; despite how common they may be. The pale and ebony haired boy looked up from the ground where he was sitting at, to Suzaku, who was still staring with his mouth opened. Suzaku hurriedly readied himself in the training area—feeling embarrassed about the events that just unfolded—while the boy continued to sit outside of it. This was odd to the Japanese boy because the petite boy trained with him regularly; he didn't know why he wasn't coming in.

Later Suzaku realized that the boy, whose name was Lelouch vi Britannia, was quitting martial arts that day. Suzaku could recall various times when they had worked together in partner exercises. The two didn't talk much, mostly because Suzaku was shy and wanted to impress the boy with his athletic ability, since Lelouch was a higher ranking belt. When the two worked together in exercises, the two had usually been forced into it because people had to work with someone of equal height. When they practiced various kicks and punches, Suzaku would purposely attempt to do more than the required 5 attacks per limb, in a subtle attempt to impress Lelouch. Though because Suzaku didn't know the obsidian haired boy at the time, he didn't know that Lelouch refused to let another outdo him in anything. Consequently, the two nearly exhausted each other from trying to not show weakness.

Other times they would work on Judo, a style that consists of throws and submissions. This was Suzaku's favorite time in class, not only because it was his preferred style, but because that meant getting physically closer to Lelouch. When they latched onto each others' lapels, Suzaku would always subtly rub his thumb along an exposed pectoral muscle of Lelouch. When they were on the ground and Lelouch was attempting various submission techniques, Suzaku would endure as much pain as he humanly could from Lelouch just to be that much closer to him.

The most memorable moment of the two for Suzaku was the time when Lelouch trained Suzaku in simulated fighting forms. Lelouch would go over the moves and try to teach them to Suzaku; a slow process. Suzaku knew somewhat of Lelouch's high intelligence, and knew that he probably grasped things very easily. Suzaku wasn't like that at all though, he needed to go over things repeatedly for a while to be able to do them properly. This trait of Suzaku's was incredibly embarrassing, as he would try his best to remember the order in which the moves were performed, but Lelouch would look at him with frustration and disappointment. Lelouch would repeat the movements to show Suzaku again for the rest of the time spent in the class, luckily for Suzaku was only about ten minutes; not too long of embarrassment.

After a few more weeks of training and practice, Suzaku was ready to test for his next belt. Though usually when testing at some point he would require a partner to perform some moves on. He unfortunately had no partner to demonstrate on, meaning the instructors could choose anyone near them to be his partner. This worried Suzaku somewhat because he didn't know how difficult the partner would be to work with, as some people can be difficult to throw and demonstrate with. To his surprise the instructor called forth someone Suzaku had not noticed sitting on the side of the wall, Lelouch. He would be Suzaku's partner for the test. This not only made the Japanese boy happy but also motivated him to do his best, and he did just that. At the end when Lelouch had to part ways with Suzaku once the demonstration was done, he looked up to him and smiled. A smile so bright and wonderful that it felt like it could fill the world with joy, and to top off the smile he reached forward and shook Suzaku's hand and congratulated him on his performance. Those might have been general and ordinary things to anyone, but not to Suzaku, where a mere touch of Lelouch's could cause him to smile for days. That was the last time Suzaku ever got to see the boy of his affections, for he wouldn't get a chance to see him again until three years later.


End file.
